Surprise!
by Twin Kats
Summary: Oneshot / Half Ghosts Time & Magic Universe / during ch5 of OLBHG&TP / "tag" on TUE / Clockwork has never wanted to kill Danny as much as he had then. / WARNING: Molestation


**Surprise!  
**_By Twin Kats  
**Beta'd by FlyonSilverWings **_

Clockwork-although not the "real" Clockwork but instead his clone of full physical and mental likeness with only slightly diminished power-frowned slightly to himself. As per his instructions (from the real him, left before he'd gone off on another vacation) he'd manipulated the young Daniel Fenton into the future.

He watched, from the safety of his Tower, as Danny saw first hand what the future was like. He watched as Danny met himself, although evilier and lacking in humanity. He watched, and watched, and watched. He continued watching all the way to when Danny-the evil one-fused the medallion into Danny-the younger one.

_'Hm, this is confusing,'_ he mused to himself, grabbing the little sticky note (really, sticky notes? Goodness who got them hooked on _these_?) and a pen and quickly jotting down short not to himself. _'Dan Phantom fits better.'_

He watched as Dan fused _himself_ with a Time Medallion, successfully bringing himself 'out of time' as it were and with a little _twist_ (as per instructions) the fusing became permanent for Dan.

Clockwork smiled to himself. Yes, all was well.

He shivered.

The old ghost frowned; their lair had never been cold before so what was going-_bad touch!_

Now an adult the ghost practically jumped, cold trailing fingers lingering along his tail. Twitching he glanced around but saw nothing. Red eyes narrowed, teeth grit tightly and-_bad touch again!_

He whirled around, searching for the trailing hand that had just went _higher_ up his tail. Really, this was getting rediculous he should just-_very bad touch!_

Clockwork felt his brain melt and he raised widened, horrified eyes to see the face of Dan.

"Surprise!"

_'Well...fuck me sideways.'_

That gaze definitely said 'with pleasure' he was sure.

* * *

Danny-who preferred Dan anyway; Danny just wasn't _sinister_ enough-was rather surprised at how easy it was to get one up on his _twin brother_. Oh yes, he knew _all_ _about_ Clockwork's escapade's that had, inadvertently, made them twins _beyond death_.

He was just sorely disappointed that he lacked Time Powers. The Wail made up for it though, a bit.

Still, Clocky shouldn't have been _this_ easy to touch. He should have _seen him coming_ which means...

He was still split in two.

Dan grinned and decided toying with the old Clock would be fun; hey, he'd always wanted to indulge a bit more in his 'Vlad' side as it where...

* * *

"Dan," Clockwork felt himself say, frozen stiff in the Phantom's grasp. Dan grinned and flicked his fork tongue out. He had his own ghostly tail wrapped tight around Clockwork's, preventing any sort of movement.

"Hello, Clocky," he greeted cheerfully, leaning in closer. "Miss me?"

"What is there to miss," was the wry response.

Dan _pouted_. "Is that anyway to greet your _twin_ oh brother of mine?"

"You are not he."

"Oh _really_?" Dan rolled his hips slightly and Clockwork stiffened if at all possible further.

"Now Dan-"

Dan's red eyes narrowed and he leaned close, one gloved hand reach out and grabbing Clockwork's tightly by the rest, the other ripping and tossing the time scepter from the older ghosts grip.

"Shut _up_ you old windbag," he snarled, and practically shoved Clockwork against the wall.

Clockwork winced, "Listen-"

"I _know_ you're only a part of him," Dan murmured, almost _regretfully_. One hand coming up to trail alongside Clockwork's face.

"Dan-"

"_But..._you'll do, I suppose; part is better than none, right?" he grinned, sadistic, and suddenly Clockwork found himself fully pushed against the wall, a forked tongue down his throat.

"Mmmffff!"

He raised a hand, pressing hard against Dan's chest. His mind racing as he _tried_ to shove the (apparently) strong Phantom off. Dan just shifted, one hand lazily drifting up along Clockwork's tunic-_under_ clockwork's tunic-_towards_ Clockwork's _crotch_...

Clockwork was just barely able to pull his face from Dan to weakly and hoarsely croak out, "_Time Out!_" but it refused to _work_.

_'Right, Medallion, fused, out of time, oh gods __**bad touch!**__'_

Clockwork actually _shrieked_ and Dan felt himself tugged backwards, flung and pulled taunt against a far off wall. He struggled, futilely Clockwork knew, against the telekinetic restraint. Clockwork took this change to weakly pick up his Scepter (gods he felt so _violated_ and he didn't know that could happen!) and then turn, not even bothering to fix his cloak and whatnot, towards Dan.

"You," he finally, said, "are a Menace."

"You know you love me, Clocky!"

Red eyes slid shut as he waved his Scepter and muttered, "You wish you narcissistic, sociopathic bastard," and Dan vanished.

Clockwork weakly collapsed against the wall, curled his hands around his head, and the cursed _himself_.

Because, if he was honest with himself, he should have known this was coming.

_'Then again...Dan is out of time itself,'_ he mused, and promptly realized the permanence of that situation had just royally screwed over any chance of seeing _anything_ pertaining to his dark twin, _ever_.

_'What the fuck we were __**thinking?**__'_

* * *

_**Onwards to the Authors Note!**_

_Dan is just sadistic enough I think he __**would**__ attempt to hook up with his own twin brother for lack of a better term! And Clockwork being...Clockwork...probably would just sort of freak out._

_Of course I had to give him a slight error of judgement by __**making**__ Dan out of time and then realizing he essentially forced this on himself upon doing so. Or something. I'm sure Clocky has a good reason for making Dan out of time that doesn't involve, you know, 'bad touch' yeah?_

_Personally I tend to liken Clockwork as being...three stages of human, really. Sexually he's a child-meaning he don't do that. Emotionally he's an old doting grandfather...a bit. Mentally he's a mix between the two._

_Seeing as Phsycially he shifts between forms either way. 8D_

_Yeah, so this takes place during Chapter 5 of Of Lightning Bolts, Half Ghosts & Time Pieces; also takes place during TUE. There is referencing to the eventual oneshot/twoshot or something side story __**The Merlin Incident**__ which will explain...some stuff. Eventually. You'll see._

_So yeah, this is the reason behind Clockwork's newfound need of cleanliness. And almost throw-up-ness._

_I so love torturing these characters..._

_Edit: beta'd by FlyonSilverWings_


End file.
